Poudlard sup'
by toxicali
Summary: Après la bataille contre Voldemort, nos héros repartent à Poudlard pour entrer à l'Ecole Supérieure de Magie Appliquées. Là-bas, ils feront la connaissance de d'autres étudiants. Ils retrouveront aussi les langues de vipères : Serpentard.
1. Poudlard new opening

Chapitre 1 : Poudlard new opening

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

_« Grande nouvelle à Poudlard! La nouvelle directrice, Minerva MacGonagall, a décidé de rouvrir les portes de l'école avec quelques changements. En effet, la directrice nous a fait part d'un souhait de l'ancien et regrettable directeur : Albus Dumbledore. Dans son testament, celui-ci a mis à plat quelques idées pour Poudlard. Ainsi, ces idées seront appliquées dès la prochaine rentrée. _

_Poudlard accueillera donc l'ESMA. L'ESMA (École Supérieure de Magie Appliquée) est une école qui recevra de nombreux étudiants sorciers venant du monde entier. Ceux-ci devront obtenir leurs ASPICs ou un équivalent moldu. De plus, les nouveaux étudiants seront répartis dans les quatre prestigieuses maisons de l'école. »_

_Pour plus de détails, voir en page 4_

A des milliers de kilomètres de Londres,

« Non! Non! Et non! Il est hors de question que j'aille dans cette école! Je ne veux pas changer de vie ou de pays! Je ne veux pas! Il est hors de question que j'aille en Angleterre! Il fait moche! Il pleut tout le temps et en plus, c'est perdu au milieu de la campagne!

- Voyons Cali! C'est important que tu ailles à Poudlard. Tu n'as jamais reçu d'éducation sorcière et il serait vraiment temps que tu puisses connaître le monde dont tu viens.

- Quel monde? Je suis née chez des non-sorciers, j'ai été dans une école normale et j'ai passé le bac et pas un de ces trucs comme vous avez passé il y a longtemps...

- Cela s'appelle les ASPICs et tu es une sorcière. Si tu n'as pas été à Poudlard, c'est pour de nombreuses raisons. Les temps étaient durs chez les sorciers mais avec ton père, nous avons décidé que tu devais connaître le monde sorcier.

- Et pourquoi Akira, Jun et Andy n'iraient pas à Poulart?

- Poudlard! Jun et Andy sont trop vieux mais Akira te suivra et il a très bien accepté l'idée de connaître le monde sorcier. De toutes façons, tu n'as pas à discuter. Tu partiras dans une semaine pour Londres et une fois là-bas, tu rejoindras Poudlard via le Poudlard express. Akira sera avec toi donc tu n'auras rien à craindre. »

- La jeune femme abandonna et partit dans sa chambre en n'oubliant pas de claquer la porte pour montrer son mécontentement.

Pas très loin de Londres,

Harry préparait tranquillement sa valise. Ron et Hermione se disputaient comme à leur habitudes. Ginny les observaient en rigolant dans un coin. Les quatre jeunes gens revenaient à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année scolaire. Ginny rentrait en septième année pendant que les trois autres intégraient l'ESMA. Harry avait choisi des études d'Auror, Hermione se concentrait sur des études de Médicomagie et Ron se préparait pour un poste au ministère des sports magiques et suivait donc des études de Quidditch.

Depuis la bataille finale, ils profitaient tranquillement de la vie. La vie n'avait jamais été aussi tranquille dans le monde des sorciers. Lorsque Macgonagall avait ouvert les inscriptions pour l'ESMA, les trois jeunes gens s'étaient précipités pour s'inscrire dans la célèbre école. Poudlard leur manquait terriblement : son ambiance mystérieuse, ses escaliers incontrôlables, ses cachots, la salle sur demande, les professeurs... Tous sans exception leur manquaient sauf certains détails.

Une semaine plus tard à Londres,

Deux jeunes gens d'apparence moldue se dirigeaient vers la voie 9¾. Ils poussaient un chariot rempli de valises. Les deux jeunes gens étaient suivis de près par un couple. La mère les regardaient d'un regard tendre. Le père semblait nerveux et n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour de lui. Sa femme lui pris la main pour le rassurer.

La jeune fille portait un jean et un pull. Le temps lui paraissait froid pour Septembre et la fatigue ne faisait qu'augmenter la sensation. A côté d'elle, un jeune homme souriait devant tout. Il regardait les anglais avec amusement. Malgré l'heure de pointe, les londoniens conservaient leur flegme si connu. Pourtant, ils pouvaient rapidement perdre leur sang-froid devant l'accumulation de cages, de valises, de gens terriblement excentriques et parlant un drôle de langage... Les deux parents ne semblaient pas perturbés par le remue-ménage de King's Cross. La femme souriait en entendant certains mots et cela la confortait dans l'idée d'être au bon point de rendez-vous : « Moldus... Poudlard... Le ministre de la magie... Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal... »

Par contre, les deux jeunes gens semblaient désorientés. Ils cherchaient la fameuse voie 9¾. Pas de voie entre la voie 9 et 10... Mais où pouvait être cette voie? La jeune fille se décida à demander son chemin à un employé de la gare mais sa mère l'arrêta d'un geste et lui montra un mur :

« Voici la voie 9¾! Il suffit juste de foncer sur le mur et tu la trouveras. expliqua la mère très sérieusement

- Quoi? Mais t'es dingue ou quoi? Je vais pas foncer dans un mur pour terminer à l'hôpital.

- Voyons Cali! Je te promets de faire ainsi. Allez pressons! Vous allez rater le train. »

La mère se dirigea, le plus sérieusement possible, vers le mur et... elle disparut dans le mur. La jeune fille ne comprit pas immédiatement et eut peur. Mais elle dut suivre le mouvement. En effet, son père et son frère fonçaient déjà vers le mur et disparurent.

Une fois le mur passé, la jeune fille rencontra une nouvelle fois la cohue des gares. Mais celle-ci avait un autre aspect. Un train crachait de la vapeur. Des parents habillés bizarrement donnaient des recommandations à leurs enfants sous le cri de la locomotive et des hululements de chouettes ou hiboux. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Ses parents la regardaient en souriant et son frère ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire devant son regard affolé. Les deux enfants montèrent leurs valises dans le train et écoutèrent les derniers conseils de leurs parents:

« Bien! Pas de bêtises! Akira, n'embêtes pas trop ta soeur et toi Cali, ne te fais pas remarquer par ton mauvais caractère. Vous n'avez pas oublié vos baguettes j'espère? Et vos uniformes? Votre argent de poche? Ne dépensez pas trop vite et achetez des choses utiles. Ne vous faites pas remarquer par vos professeurs! Soyez attentifs en cours! Bref, passez une très bonne année! Vous allez me manquer mes chéris! » La mère termina son discours en courant après le train qui démarrait vers Poudlard.

Cali regardait sa mère en ayant une boule au ventre. Que lui réserverait cette année scolaire? Elle allait découvrir un monde bien différent du sien ou presque... La jeune femme se retourna et faillit mourir en voyant son frère absent. Ce foutu frangin l'avait abandonné pour aller courir la donzelle. Celui-là ne perdait définitivement pas le nord. Dans un énorme soupir, Cali se décida à chercher un compartiment dans le train en traînant sa grosse malle... Foutu Akira!

Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient à King's Cross. Mme Weasley leur faisait quelques recommandations d'usages tout en reniflant. Elle espérait que la nouvelle année se passerait mieux que les précédentes. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Vous-savez-qui était mort et les Mangemorts se retrouvaient à Azkaban sous la surveillance d'Aurors spécialement entrainés. Le quatuor monta dans le train et le chef de gare siffla le départ. Une nouvelle année commençait pour eux dans la bonne humeur et avec le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois la gare quittée, les jeunes gens partirent à la recherche d'un compartiment de libre. Pour le moment tout allait bien : pas de train raté, pas de Vous-savez-qui, pas de Malefoy, pas de Zabini, pas d'accrochages avec les langues de serpents... Bref, l'année s'annonçait bonne. En plus, ils avaient appris que le cours de potions serait donné par un nouveau professeur et que Lupin serait le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. L'année s'annonçait vraiment bonne...

Le quatuor se dirigea vers un compartiment libre. Harry et Ron aidait quelques premières années à déplacer leurs bagages et discutaient avec des anciens de Poudlard. Ron se pavanait en recevant les honneurs. Plus personne ne le regardait comme la belette poltronne au possible. Hermione se décida à le ramener sur terre et les jeunes gens entrèrent dans un compartiment de libre...


	2. Poudlard express, choixpeau et baguettes

Chapitre 2 : Poudlard express, choixpeau et baguettes magiques

En réalité, le compartiment n'était pas vraiment libre. Une jeune femme dormait paisiblement sur un siège avec sa malle aux pieds. Habillée de façon moldue, celle-ci avait une mine grognon sur le visage. Ginny mit son doigt sur la bouche pour faire signe de ne pas la réveiller. Mais sa curiosité alla loin et elle regarda le nom sur la malle : C. Soma. Une nouvelle! Elle ne semblait pas très jeune. Elle devait sûrement rejoindre l'ESMA. Quelle maison? Hermione pria pour qu'elle ne rejoignent pas les rangs des langues de vipères...

Tout en respectant le sommeil de la jeune femme, le quatuor discutait en se demandant qui pouvait être le nouveau prof de potions. Ils espéraient tous ne pas retrouver un Rogue en puissance. Celui-ci avait toujours montré sa préférence pour les Serpentarts au mépris des Gryffondors.

Cali s'était assis sur un siège et s'était rapidement endormie. Elle entendait des voix douces. Ces voix et le mouvement du train la berçaient. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller et se sentait agréablement bien. Néanmoins, une voix lente et traînante, une autre plus forte et grave interrompirent son sommeil. Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil mais écouta la conversation :

« Alors Potter! Que me racontes tu de beau? Oh oui! J'oubliais que je ne peux rien te dire puisque je suis un Malefoy! Celui qui a voulu tuer le vieux fou, celui dont le père est un Mangemort... Bref, je suis pas fréquentable... A plus tard Potter!

Eh! Qu'est-ce tu veux Malefoy? demanda une voie douce et calme

Laisses tomber, Potter! C'est pas son genre de vouloir taper la discussion avec toi et de savoir comment tu vas... » répondit une voix grave

Camille ne chercha pas à comprendre mais il semblait que le dénommé Potter avait un souci avec un certain Malefoy. Qui sont les autres? Elle avait entendu deux voix féminines, une voix d'excité sur pattes et cette voix grave. Cela faisait six personnes mais son instinct lui avait dit qu'il y avait une personne en plus dans le compartiment. Celui-ci s'était tu et avait fait un silence moine. Cali sentait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Le pas était lourd et très viril. Ce n'était pas une femme. Elle abandonna cette torture mentale pour retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Cela ne la regardait pas.

Le train stoppa et Cali se réveilla. Elle regarda autour d'elle en baillant. La nuit entourait le train et donnait un aspect mystérieux au paysage. Où était-elle? Ah oui! Poudlard! Cali ramassa sa valise et la traina jusqu'à la sortie du wagon. Sur le quai, de nombreux jeunes gens s'agitaient. Où étaient ses co-voyageurs? Sûrement partis pour retrouver leurs amis... Cali soupira un bon coup et se dirigea vers la sortie de la gare. Une nappe de brouillard enveloppait la gare et on distinguait plusieurs lumières avec des voix qui donnaient des ordres. Une ombre s'approcha de Cali et grommela :

« Tu vas à l'ESMA, je suppose? Alors vas vers les calèches! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes bagages. Ils seront amenés directement dans ta chambre. »

Cali osa un regard sur la voix et dut lever la tête pour fixer son interlocuteur. Des cheveux hirsutes, une barbe emmêlée, grand... Celui-là faisait plus peur qu'autre chose. La jeune femme ne répondit pas et obéit aux ordres. Elle choisit une calèche et s'installe. Trois jeunes hommes étaient déjà présents à l'intérieur. Là encore, la jeune sorcière fit profil bas et ne parla pas aux autres élèves qui ne se souciaient d'elle. Cali trouvait très étrange sa nouvelle école. Un mur à traverser pour prendre le train, des élèves qui parlent de vieux fou, un espèce d'ogre, des calèches sans chevaux...Quoi des calèches sans chevaux? Cali rêve de plus en plus. Elle se donna une gifle devant les trois étudiants ébahis. Devant la tête des trois garçons, Cali s'enfonça encore plus dans son siège et observa ses pieds qu'elle trouva magnifiques.

Notre quatuor infernal s'était attardé pour discuter avec Hagrid. Ils prenaient le temps de saluer l'un des meilleurs professeurs de Poudlard selon eux. Hagrid leur faisait part du futur programme du soin aux créatures magiques. Hermione était déjà enthousiaste et montrait son savoir sur le futur programme. Comme à chaque vacances, Hermione avait vu et revu les programmes de sa première année d'études supérieures. Ron s'en plaignait souvent car Hermione ne lui donnait pas assez de temps. Et la rentrée n'arrangerait rien selon lui. Finalement Ginny coupa court à la discussion en prenant par la main Harry et en le tirant vers la dernière calèche restante. Ron et Hermione suivirent directement le mouvement pour aller vers Poudlard.

Cali continua son voyage vers Poudlard. Ses pieds l'ennuyaient alors petit à petit, elle leva son regard. Elle commença par regarder dehors. La brume envahissait toujours le paysage mais Cali réussit à distinguer une ombre dans la nuit. Elle était entourer de lumières. Au fur et à mesure de l'approche, la jeune femme aperçut des tours qui s'élevaient très haut dans le ciel. Ainsi, Poudlard était un immense château. Cela paraissait très romantique comme lieu d'études mais aussi très mystérieux. Cali se demandait comment serait sa vie à l'intérieur de l'école. Elle détacha son regard du château pour observer ses compagnons de voyage. Trois garçons! L'un d'eux semblait mener le groupe. Il était blond avec une voix extrêmement traînante. Cela ennuyait Cali. De plus, il donnait l'impression d'être arrogant et cela irritait Cali. Le deuxième écoutait attentivement le blond. Il buvait littéralement ses paroles. Enfin, le troisième était châtain. On voyait peu son visage et il ne parlait. Il ne faisait qu'affirmer avec sa tête les paroles du premier. Cali considéra que ce geste était désinvolte. La discussion ne l'intéressait pas vraiment ou alors le quidditch n'était pas son truc. Qu'est-ce que le quidditch? Cali se demandait qui était le quidditch ou alors qui étaient les frelons de Cornouailles, les chardons d'Ecosse? Cali ne comprenait rien à la discussion. Alors elle retourna à la contemplation du paysage mais pas pour longtemps. La calèche s'arrêta brutalement devant une immense porte. La jeune femme laissa descendre les trois jeunes hommes. En descendant, elle observait toujours le château. Ce château était fascinant. Qu'est-ce qui se cachait derrière cette immense porte. Cali cessa sa rêverie et suivit le mouvement des élèves. Elle retrouva Akira et s'approcha de lui mais stoppa sa route. Son frère semblait en grande discussion avec une fille. La jeune femme soupira et continua sa route.

« Bien! Je suis le professeur MacGonnagall votre directrice. Les premières années et les nouveaux arrivants à Poudlard, suivez-moi! Vous allez être répartis dans l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. » expliqua une femme d'un certain âge.

Cali suivit ce professeur et entra dans la Grande Salle. Cali fut immédiatement impressionnée par cette pièce. Le plafond était... le ciel avec ses étoiles. Des bougies ornaient la pièce et quatre immenses tables s'étalaient dans la salle de façon parallèle. Enfin, une dernière s'allongeait perpendiculaire aux autres. Dans la salle, des élèves plus ou moins jeunes étaient dispersés aux tables. Sur la dernière table, il y avait des adultes, sûrement des professeurs. Pour terminer, la salle était ornée de plusieurs drapeaux de différentes couleurs avec des emblèmes.

Le professeur MacGonagall se dirigea vers une chaise où était placé une boîte. De cette boîte, elle sortit un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Elle posa délicatement le chapeau sur la chaise et ordonna le silence. La fente sur le chapeau se mis à bouger:

_« Heureuse sera cette année,_

_Heureux seront les mal-aimés,_

_Puissante elle sera,_

_Puissante est son aura,_

_Elle les sauvera,_

_Du mal qui les ronge,_

_Elle les sortira de ce mauvais songe,_

_Et le bien triomphera! »_

Le choixpeau fit silence et la salle applaudit pour cette comptine. Cali observait le choixpeau et se demandait quelle serait la suite. Le professeur MacGonagall continua et sortit une liste :

« Très bien! Nous allons commencer la répartition dans les maisons. Je vous appellerais par ordre alphabétique et vous viendrais mettre le choixpeau qui décidera de votre maison. Puis nous passerons au discours. Allons-y!

Applegate Wendy... »

Cali observait la scène avec attention. Une petite fille se dirigea vers la chaise et le professeur lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête. Celui-ci annonça fièrement :

« Poufsouffle! »

Une salve d'applaudissement accueillit la petite fille blonde... Il se passa le même rituel pour beaucoup d'élèves :

« Orson Christina

Serdaigle, répondit le choixpeau

Ratson Hilda!

Gryffondor! »

Plus les élèves étaient répartis, plus Cali remarqua qu'une table semblait plus vide que les autres. Un immense drapeau trônait au-dessus de la table : vert et argent avec un serpent comme emblème. Cali se réveilla lorsqu'elle entendit :

« Soma Akira! »

Akira se dirigea vers la chaise avec son air hautain. Il sourit au passage à plusieurs jeunes filles. Cali n'en pouvait plus. Son frère se pavanait tout en allant vers le choixpeau. Le professeur lui mit sur la tête et le choixpeau se mit à vivre :

« Intéressant! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré un Soma. Tu es arrogant et prétentieux au possible mais tu as aussi du courage. Pour moi, il n'y a pas de doutes. Tu es un Serpentart! »

Akira se dirigea donc vers la table presque vide. Il gonflait les rangs de cette maison avec les premières années. Il fut applaudit par la table et fit une révérence. Néanmoins, les autres tables applaudissaient de façon modérée ou encore pas du tout comme celle du lion d'or.

« Soma Cali! appela le professeur MacGonagall

Cali ne répondit pas à son nom alors l'enseignante haussa le ton :

« Soma Cali! Est-ce que Soma Cali est présente? »

La jeune femme releva la tête et se dirigea vers la chaise d'un pas rapide. Le professeur lui mit le choixpeau sur le crâne. Cali avait une pointe d'appréhension avec le verdict.

« Une autre Soma! Cette famille me manquait. Tu es vraiment différente du premier. Courageuse, fière, intelligente mais surtout, oui surtout, tu es puissante. Cela faisait extrêmement longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré un élève aussi puissant. En ton sang, coule la puissance des femmes de la famille Soma. Tu as beaucoup de qualités. Elles conviennent à toutes les maisons de Poudlard : Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serpentart. Pas de doutes, tu mérites d'aller chez les puissants : Gryffondor ou Serpentard. Une arrogance émane de toi mais elle a ses limites. Et cette puissance!

Oh! Je vois que tu ne veux pas rejoindre les Serpentarts. Alors je désigne Gryffondor comme ta maison. »

Cali se leva et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle maison. Elle fut applaudit par les élèves. Elle rejoignit le groupe d'élèves les plus vieux.


End file.
